The present disclosure relates to computer security, and, more specifically, to anomaly detection systems.
Anomaly detection systems can be used as one component of a cybersecurity system configured to preserve confidentiality, integrity, and/or availability of data stored in, executed on, and/or communicated between data processing systems. For example, anomaly detection systems can identify insecure, unexpected, abnormal, suspicious, malicious, and/or unauthorized activity occurring within, between, or throughout portions of a cybersecurity environment.